El Mejor De Los Regalos
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: .:GonxKillua y LeorioxKurapica:. Una navidad entre amigos, Un Leorio indeciso, un Kurapica curioso, un Killua enamorado y un Gon... ¡aún más enamorado! Sin olvidar a nuestro amigo: "El Muérdago" One-shot y Fic de Navidad atrasado n.nUUU


_Seeeh__ xD Me dirán que estoy retrasada en las fechas o quizás piensen que no tengo calendario… ¡¡pero no!! Les digo: SE ME OCURRIÓ DE SUERTE ESTE FIC INCOHERENTE XDDD jajajaja… no tengo mucho que decir, es un fic navideño, GonxKillua (obviamente) y LeorioxKura (Inusual en mi xD ¡¡Pa ti Kita!!!) _

_¡¡Felices navidades a todos!! n.n Se los desea su amigui Chibi, loca por el shounen ai de HXH seeh…_

_Disclaimer__: Nada mío u.u Todo del Sensei de Togashi-sama ¡¡Te haré un altar!! xDD _

**_El Mejor De Los Regalos_**

_Chibi__-Poio _

"¡Feliz Navidad Kurapica!… ¡Toma! ¡Este es tu regalo! No no no.. así no" Leorio repasó una y otra vez unas líneas escritas en un trozo de papel descuidadamente.- "¡Toma mi amor! ¡Es por nuestro aniversario y por navidad!" No, esa forma tampoco convencería al Kuruta.

"Viejo, solo dale el regalo y ya" Desde la otra habitación Killua se precipitó al mayor, arrebatándole el pedazo de papel y rompiéndolo en pedacitos que en menos de un segundo fueron a dar directo al tacho de la basura.

El mayor observó con semblante de horror los pedazos rotos en el basurero, unas enormes ojeras delataron a Killua que Leorio llevaba no solo toda la tarde pensando en como darle su regalo de navidad a Kurapica.

"Si se lo das de corazón, estoy seguro de que Kurapica lo aceptara" La tierna voz del pequeño pelinegro interrumpió un poco el llanto del doctorcito en estado de colapso total.

"Ustedes no entienden, Kurapica me matará…"

Ambos chicos lo miraron con rostros burlescos.

"Pero si tú elegiste estar con él" Dijeron al unísono y otorgándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Leorio suspiró resignado, simplemente se le habían acabado las opciones. Miró ceñudo el regalo de navidad de su koibito, envuelto cuidadosamente en papel celofán color rojo, un moñito verde adornando con gracia la punta del regalo, y un sticker: _"Para Kuri-chan, de Leorio, tu doctorcito" _

La mesa llena de comidas exuberantemente de buen aspecto, y el típico arroz con huevo que Gon había prometido cocinarles algún día. El albino por su parte terminaba de hacer la salsa con champiñones según un libro que él mismo se había encargado de comprar bien en la mañana, antes de que todos despertaran.

_"Como conquistar a tu enamorado comenzando por el estomago" _

Ok, él cocinaba bien, tenía alguien a quien querer, y se había seguido las indicaciones del dichoso libro paso a paso… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

"Si… ¿Qué?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el albino, mientras echaba una ojeada rápida al pelinegro que con minucia y un tarareo alegre se dedicaba a poner cuatro cubiertos en la mesa tamaño familiar que ellos le habían regalado al viejo y a Kurapica cuando inauguraron el departamento.

Se quedó así unos minutos observándolo, era navidad, el momento preciso para declarársele a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a la persona que amaba. Un escalofrío pasó por toda su médula, helándole la sangre muestra del manojo de nervios que era ahora Killua-baboso por Gon Zaoldieck. Tocó en su bolsillo una cajita diminuta, y la palpó con dedos crispados de emoción y angustia… ¿Qué lo diría Gon? ¿Lo rechazaría? Él lo tenía ya todo planeado. Fuera lo que fuera, se quedaría con su amigo, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran los correctos, preferiría estar con él sin ser correspondido a que alejarse y no verlo más… regresar a esa casa del demonio, donde todos le hacían creer que estaba en su "hogar" cuando verdaderamente su único e irremplazable hogar estaba y estaría para siempre con su pequeño de ojos almendrados.

"Killua… ¿Me pasas la panera?... ¿Killua?" El pelinegro le extendía la mano al albino, pasaron dos segundos de entero silencio sepulcral y sin respuesta.- "Te estoy hablando… ¿Killua?" Rodeó la mesa y se acomodó muy junto a Killua, aún distraído pensando en su famoso plan de declaración para con el pelinegro hastiado frente a él.

Una de sus manos pasó con fugacidad ante la mirada meditabunda del albino, Gon espero cuatro segundos más sin recibir ninguna respuesta, entonces corroboró que Killua simplemente no le estaba poniendo atención. Ante esto, el moreno suspiró un tanto resignado y extendió sus manos hacía las mejillas de su aún introvertido amigo.

"No me dejas otra alternativa…" Dijo el más pequeño, dando una última bocanada de aire antes de besar a Killua.

La reacción de incredulidad no se hizo esperar: Killua se estaba separando bruscamente de los labios de Gon, más por asombro que por otra cosa.

"G---Gon… ¿Qué… Qué estabas haciendo?" Mordió su labio inferior e intento mentalmente sacarse el escaso tiempo de conciencia en el que perfectamente presenció al moreno muy cerca de él… ¡¡besándolo!!

"No me estabas escuchando… entonces te bese" El chico junto dos de sus deditos haciéndolos chocar entre ellos, un hermoso puchero adornaba su cara. "¿No te gustó?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"No es eso… es… solo que…" Lo sintió con todo su cuerpo y cara sobretodo, el sonrojo y esa calidez inúndale cada célula, cada órgano, llegando inevitablemente a su corazón acelerado de tanta emoción que disimulo muy bien tras sus cabellos canos.

"¡¡Ya llegué!!" De inmediato, luego del grito que daba a entender que Kurapica había llegado al departamento sobrecargado de algunas bolsas, lo más probable con regalos para su koi y amigos, se escuchó otro muy mal acallado… ese definitivamente era Leorio.

Gon corrió apresuradamente en ayuda del recién llegado y dejando a Killua más confundido que nunca y con las palabras en la boca que hace momentos imperceptibles él mismo había besado.

Si Killua hubiese puesto un poco más de atención, habría visto la enorme sonrisa de Gon… y su rostro completamente sonrojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¡¡Ya llegué!!" _

La sola idea de haber escuchado su voz hicieron que Leorio lanzará un grito ahogado rápidamente por sus manos. Luego de eso, se lanzó como pudo en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Kurapica y se quedó ahí, sentado en la cama, ajeno a todo aquello que sucedía fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Leorio suspiro intranquilo y saco de entre su camisa color negro el mismo regalo que ya hace un buen rato lo traía así.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para dártelo? Es nuestra primera navidad como novios… quiero que sea especial" Leorio jugueteaba con el moño encintado. Se tiro de espaldas a la cama antes de darse cuenta que alguien abría la puerta.

"Leorio… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kurapica había entrado trayendo su abrigo en el antebrazo.

Veloz como un rayo, el doctor se puso de pie y escondió el regalo enfundado por una de sus manos tras su espalda.

"Nada… nada… estaba… eeh… ¡¡Apreciando la decoración de nuestra alcoba!! Oh si… que bella es…" Miró con aire critico algunos adornos puestos en la mesita de noche. Mientras se llevaba la mano libre a su mentón en forma intelectual.

"¿Qué traes ahí?" Preguntó el rubio al ver la mano escondida de su novio tras la espalda.

"¿Qué? No… ¡Nada!" Leorio pasó el regalo de tamaño pequeño por entre su pantalón que bajó ayudado por la tela hasta una de sus piernas. Seguidamente mostró ya ambas manos, una de ellas recientemente vacía.

"Aaah…" Kurapica no despegó la vista del doctor. "Entonces vamos… hay que ayudar a Gon y Killua" Se quedó ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperando que Leorio pasara por ella.

"Eeeh… ¡Si si!" Caminó con paso decidido, pero un _algo_ rectangular le jugó una mala pasada, cayendo al suelo ante su mirada horrorizada y la de un curioso Kurapica.

"¿Esto… qué es?" El susodicho rectangular ahora estaban en las manos de Kurapica que lo volteó, topándose con la sorpresiva noticia de que esto iba dirigido a él. "¿Tuyo..?" Dijo, mirando a Leorio.

El aludido, nervioso y solo un poco histérico, afirmó exageradamente con la cabeza.

"Es… tu regalo de navidad" Pronunció finalmente bajando la vista sombría. Nada estaba saliendo como él quería.

Kurapica inspeccionó el regalo con aire crítico, la mala presentación, el papel algo arrugado, el moño destartalado… frunció el ceño a la vez que sus manos desenvolvían la ahora peor pesadilla de Leorio.

Dejó a un lado el papel y el moño, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Invitó a Leorio a hacer lo mismo, algo cohibido, su novio le obedeció mirando, casualmente a otro lado para evitar que el rubio lo viera sonrojado.

Leorio, sostuvo el aliento dentro de su boca, inhalo… exhalo repetidas veces. ¡¡Estaba demasiado nervioso!! ¿Kurapica gustaría de su regalo? ¿Él sobrevivía de un infarto para verlo? ¿La gente podía morir de nervios? ¿Su novio le tiraría el regalo por la cabeza? Solo restaba averiguarlo.

Pero antes de que todas sus dudas tuvieran una respuesta lógica, sintió como un par de manos calidas se apoderaban de las suyas en señal de comprensión.

"Lo abriremos juntos… ¿Te parece?"Levantó el rostro y se topó con la más hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes su koi se había dado el tiempo de dedicarle. Una de dos, o Kurapica estaba drogado o ese era un extraterrestre disfrazado de Kuri-chan que venía a buscarlo para llevarlo a su planeta y sanar a todos con sus excelentes tratamientos… jejeje, modestia a parte. "¿Me estas escuchando?" Dijo Kurapica, borrando por completo su sonrisa y cambiándola por una vena palpitante en la sien.

Leorio percibió repentinamente un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

"¿Ne?" Miró a su Kuri-chan fastidiado. "Eee… ¡hai!"

Kurapica volvió a su trabajo de abrir el regalo, cuando ya estuvo todo desenvuelto se encontró con una hermosa caja negra de cuero, la examinó, mientras que la abría con un "clic" como único sonido entre medio.

Sacó una cadenilla dorada, muy fina, en su punta un dije con palabras escritas. Lo acercó a su rostro para apreciarlas mejor.

_"Para esta navidad, regálame lo mejor del mundo… y eso eres tú. Te amo mucho, Leorio" _

Después de eso, el Kuruta bajó el dije hasta su regazo, se mantuvo estático sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y mirando persistentemente el suelo. Leorio entendió eso por un disgusto ante su presente navideño.

"Etto… Si no te gusta, puedes devolvérmelo" No lo aparentaba, pero estaba completamente destrozado por dentro ante la aparente negativa de Kuri-chan.

"¡No!" Se escuchó seguidamente. Leorio miró incrédulo al rubio que sin previo aviso lo estaba besando.

Se separaron, jadeantes. Ambos igual de sonrojados.

"Baka, me ha gustado mucho… ¿Por qué no querías dármelo?" Kurapica se acomodó con ayuda de Leorio el dije en su cuello, pronunciando las palabras con falso enojo.

"Temía que no te gustará… ya sabes, por lo cursi" El aludido lo miró extrañado. "No me mires así… nunca espere que verdaderamente te gustará. No pensé mucho cuando lo compre" Leorio, descuidado como siempre estaba hablando de más.

"Entonces…" Un aura maligna comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Kurapica. "¿Estas insinuando que compraste este regalo sin pensar mucho en mi? ¿No pensaste en tu koi?" El rubio levantó con malicia su rostro. "¡¡TOMA!! ¡¡_ULTRA HIPER TECNICA DE KURAPICA_!!"

Y así, Leorio terminó inconsciente en el suelo, con Kurapica echando humos de enojo a su lado. Que de un momento a otro sacó la lengua y sonrío para sí.

"Te amo…" Susurró por lo bajo, riéndose del Leorio inconsciente, distante a las palabras de afecto que le estaban siendo, secretamente otorgadas.

_La primera navidad de Leorio y Kurapica como novios. n.nUU _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

_"¡¡TOMA!! ¡¡ULTRA HIPER TECNICA DE KURAPICA!!"_

Gon se recogió en el sofá antes de sentir como algo pesado caía al suelo.

"Ese debe haber sido Leorio…" Se dijo, mientras hojeaba unas revistas. "Creo que a Kurapica le gustó mucho su regalo" Acto reflejo vislumbró una sonrisa sincera. "Bien por ellos"

Bostezó un poco y volvió a mirar la revista, luego al reloj puesto en la sala de estar. Las manecillas marcaban sonoramente las 11:30, ya pronto sería navidad y ellos aún no cenaban. Solo restaba que Kurapica y Leorio hicieran acto de presencia en el comedor. Killua estaba ya allá… Killua… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Y sin permitirse seguir aburriéndose ahí, se fue donde el chico canoso que de seguro se estaba relamiendo los bigotes gatunos al ver la cantidad de postres que Kurapica había dejado hechos antes de salir.

Caminó hacía la cocina, cuando un par de pies le hicieron detenerse justo en el umbral. Killua iba saliendo de la habitación.

"Etto… Gon yo… quiero decirte que…" No continuó, por que de inmediato un pasado recuerdo le vino a la cabeza. ¿"Eso" seguiría ahí? Y con temor-nerviosismo miró por sobre su cabeza…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-._

_"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el albino desganado._

_"¿Esto?" Kurapica le sonrió de vuelta, colgando un ramo color verde en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina. "Esto es un muérdago…"_

_"¿Muérdago dices? ¿Y eso a mi qué?" Killua bostezó._

_"Jajaja… Aquí, cuando dos personas quedan bajo este ramito, por tradición deben besarse" _

_El rubio lo estaba mirando demasiado insinuante. ¿Qué acaso tenía monos en la cara? Se sonrojó al máximo cuando se imaginó a Gon y él bajo el dichoso muérdago. Entonces lo vio, al ramito color verde, desde lo alto del umbral, brillando, deseoso de que una pareja…se besara. _

_La cara le ardió de solo pensarlo. ¡Que diablos!_

_"¿Besarse? ¡Bah! Estupideces…" Killua miró hacía otro lado escondiéndose de la mirada de Kurapica. Mientras su corazón, en contradicción con sus palabras le dictaban las ganas que tenía de estar bajo un muérdago con Gon. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Mu… érdago" Luego de haber levantado la cabeza y haberse topado con el burlesco ramo verde, fue lo único que su boca atinó a decir.

Gon también miró hacía arriba y no despegó más la vista.

¿Qué hacer? Su corazón no lo estaba engañando, en este momento lo que más quería era volver a besar a Gon. Se había sentido tan completo, tan satisfecho y a la vez necesitado de más. Su amigo era algo totalmente adictivo, como el mejor de los postres, incluyendo a su tan amado Sr. Chocorobot.

En un instante preciso en que su mente se había decidido por seguir adelante, se acercó al pelinegro aún mirando el muérdago con extrañeza.

No dudaré más…

Killua tomó el mentón de Gon, quien parpadeó repetidas veces ante el acto.

"No más arrepentimientos…" Y luego de decir esto, Killua cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los del moreno.

_Quiero estar contigo… para siempre._

Abrió sutilmente la boca del más pequeño con su propia lengua y la introdujo a la tierna cavidad húmeda del chico. Todo le dio vueltas ante lo placentero que le estaba resultando ese beso. Embriagante y dulce. Como el mejor de los licores que había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

Cuando sintió en su propia boca la lengua del chiquillo pequeño abrió los ojos de golpe. Acaso… ¿Gon le estaba respondiendo? No pudo seguir pensando, por que el pelinegro lo estaba acercando bruscamente con las manos que de pronto envolvieron con posesión su cuello.

"¿G… Gon…?" Dijo entre medio Killua, sorprendido del acto de su "mejor amigo"

"Sshhh… me costó mucho llegar a esto" Entre risas, Gon había aprovechado para morderle su labio inferior.

"Quien lo diría…" A penas articuló el chico Zaoldieck, sintiendo el pecho oprimido por tanta felicidad. Gon estaba demostrando que lo amaba con hechos, más allá de toda palabra… los amigos no se besan. Los amigos no se tocan como ellos… los amigos, son amigos.

Algo torpe, Gon dio por finalizado el beso y sin querer mirar a Killua por primera vez le dio la espalda.

"D… Discúlpame" Dijo volteando un poco la carita sonrojada. "Es solo que… ya sabes, el muérdago" Apuntó uno de sus deditos pequeños al ramo verde.

Killua sintió toda su felicidad caer. ¿Había sido _solo _por eso?

"No… No te disculpes" Desvió su vista avergonzada por haber sacado conclusiones tan rápidas. "Es una tradición… Etto… creo que iré por Leorio y Kurapica" Se estaba volteando, cuando una mano se apoderó de su brazo.

"¿Ne? ¿Gon?" Miró al pequeño de mirada color miel.

"Killua, no es solo una tradición" Sonrió un tanto sonrojado. "De verdad… Yo te amo"

Un montón de imágenes le vinieron a la mente en menos de un segundo. Tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos… debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

Estuvo impactado por la declaración que supuestamente debía hacer él justo antes de sentir como un par de brazos se ceñían con dulzura a su talle.

"No me odies…" Escuchó de la boca del pelinegro apegado a él.

¿Odiarlo? ¡¡¿Odiarlo?!! ¡¡Nadie podía odiarlo!!

"Y no lo haré" Pasó su mano tras de la espalda del chiquillo. "Por que sentimos lo mismo"

Gon levantó su vista hacía él, y se perdió, se sintió indefenso ante aquella mirada tan dulce y apacible.

_Eres como el mar… tranquilo e impredecible._

"Te amo, Gon" Entrecortó sus palabras, interrumpidas por el beso que se dispuso a iniciar.

Ambos sonrieron en brazos del ser amado. Killua palpó nuevamente el regalo escondido en uno de sus bolsillos. Estuvo a punto de sacarlo, para luego desistir… ya habría tiempo de dárselo. Ahora él, Gon y sus sentimientos eran lo único importante…

Y entre risas, continuaron besándose, arriba el muérdago. Dichoso de haber cumplido su misión.

_La primera navidad de Gon y Killua antes de ser novios n.nUU_

_**¡Fin!**_

_Seeeeh__… ¡¡Termine!! Y escribo algo cortito, por q tengo una jaqueca… H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E XDD ¡¡Espero que les guste!! Muy cursi… seeh, muy tonto, seeh tb., muy incoherente, see… muy de too' xDD Jajajaja… sean felices en estas pasadas pascuas xDDD y… ¡¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!! _

_Con Cariño…_

_Chibi__-poio (Obsesionada con Killua) _


End file.
